Forum:Brick Reviews and Custom Wiki
With Brick Reviews officially closed, should we remove Brick Reviews as an official friend and delete ? 01:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Could we change it to say something like "This user reviews sets here at Brickipedia"? 01:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Yep, we could make a new userbox with something like that, but it'd have to be a new userbox and a new name (I'll propose one when I get the time). Also, since we now have customs, should be think about removing the customs wiki stuff too? 02:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Close Brick Reviews redirect to here. -- 02:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Decision at Brick Reviews was to not redirect to here. @Berrybrick: Brickipedia Reviews userbox nommed. 07:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Per NHL. The agreement made between NHL and I was that permission would be granted to merge all the content of Brick Reviews to Brickipedia and have all the articles blanked and replaced with a link to the corresponding review page at Brickipedia, on the one condition that the wiki wouldn't be redirected to Brickipedia. Brick Reviews has been left there as a memory. I have no problem with us removing Brick Reviews as an official friend of Brickipedia. As for the userbox, I would modify it and put something along the lines of "This user was an editor of Brick Reviews before the merge to Brickipedia." :) 12:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I guess I'd be ok keeping the userbox, although I can't really see the userbox being widely used :S 02:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Removed it as an official friend, if anyone does have a reason for keeping it, please feel free to keep discussing here 02:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Any response about what we should do with the customs wiki? 02:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Also- Brickpost has been down for (I think) about a year- maybe we should think of removing them until the site's back up? Seems a bit weird having a dead link on our main page... 02:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: My offical response to this is that the BrickPost will be back relatively soon, and that there will be a version of Customs Wiki moving off with it so... yeah... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: Soon - as in when? Next year? Next month? Tomorrow? 23:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Month or two... soon isn't next year ;) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ok, definitely ok with keeping Brickpost around then :) As for linking to another customs site- do we need to? (I'm not saying we don't, just asking- and I'm a bit biased when it comes to customs, so I won't be voting) 22:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Theres still going to be one taken with the BrickPost, when I voted against moving customs here, this intention was clearly stated so meh, you guys were warned, you don't have to like it, but it'll get more attention from us... this will be the same for LEGO Stories Wiki & possibly a few other things (not Brick Reviews -.-) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 23:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) =Revivial= So, reviews is settled. Anyone have any opinions on the customs wiki? Also, I know I said that I was ok with linking to BrickPost even though it's down, but the page is now a "not found" error page, so it seems very stupid to me to advertise an error. Personally I think temporarily removing BrickPost from the main page until it's back up would be the best option (if it's ever back up- it's been longer than the intended month or two already). 02:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, I'd be ok if you commented it out for now... we could of scraped together an issue two months ago, but we really want to have all the fancy stuff we planned a year ago in it for the first relaunched issues. Unfortunately, it turns out these "exam" things that I've just started doing really are time consuming... well, thats not my excuse, its Jedimca0's... and it really is his reason, I'm supposed to revise for mine, yeah... well... Also, errors should be due to YoYo Server! --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC)